tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures
|main_material=Die-Cast |released= * 2017 |predecessor=Take-n-Play |successor= }} Adventures is a Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price and the successor to the Take-n-Play range. The design of the engines and vehicles is very similar to the Collectible Railway range, while the track system is different from either range. Engines 2017 * Thomas (normal, muddy and decorated) * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Oliver * Harvey (sold only in Construction Crew 4-Pack) * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Stanley (in Space) * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff (sold only in Clean-Up Crew 4-Pack) * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Timothy * Marion * Ryan * Ashima * Gina (sold only in Diamond Run 4-Pack) * Raul * Hurricane * Theo * Merlin * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den (sold only in Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack) * Dart (sold only in Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack) * Philip * Ivan * Hugo * Frankie * Flynn * Winston * Skiff * Victor * Luke * Millie 2018 * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill * Fergus * Whiff * Dash * Ferdinand * Axel * Yong Bao * Vinnie * Shane * Lexi * Nia * Hong-Mei * Iron Bert Rolling Stock 2017 * Annie and Clarabel (sold only in Sodor Celebration 4-Pack) * Henrietta * Troublesome Truck Vehicles 2017 * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt's Car (sold only in Sodor Celebration 4-Pack) * Trevor * Harold * Butch * Jack (sold only in Jack and the Pack 4-Pack) * Oliver (sold only in Jack and the Pack 4-Pack) * Byron (sold only in Construction Train Creator pack) * Max and Monty (sold only in Construction Crew 4-Pack) * Kevin * Captain * Flynn 2018 *Ace (sold only in Thomas and Ace the Racer 2-Pack) Special Edition Engines 2017 * Original Thomas * Stanley in Space 2018 * Rainbow Thomas Multi-Packs 2017 * Diamond Run 4-Pack (includes; Rosie, Ashima, Gina and a truck) * Jack and The Pack 4-Pack (includes; Jack, Oliver, Thomas and a truck) * Sodor Celebration 4-Pack (includes; Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and Sir Topham Hatt's car) * Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack (includes; Diesel, Dart, Den and a truck) * Construction Crew 4-Pack (includes; Max, Monty, Harvey and a truck) * Clean-Up Crew 4-Pack (includes; Percy, Whiff, Scruff and a truck) * Search & Rescue Crew 4-Pack (includes; Captain, Harold, Butch and a truck) * Thomas' Favorite Friends (includes; Winston, Captain, Victor, Percy, Butch, Bertie, Diesel, Harold, Thomas and Kevin) 2018 * Thomas & Ace the Racer (includes Thomas and Ace) * Sodor Postal Run (includes Percy, Charlie, mail van, and a truck) Talking Engines/Vehicles 2017 * Space Mission Thomas * Dino Discovery James * Shark Escape Salty * Pirate Diesel 2018 * Space Robot Percy * Percy * Gordon * Spencer Light-Up Racers 2017 * Thomas * Percy * Rosie * Stanley Train Makers 2017 * Construction * Racer * Monster Playsets 2017 * Tidmouth Sheds * Space Mission Rover * Shark Escape Playset * Misty Island Zip-Line Playset * Jungle Quest Playset * Thomas' Great Dino Delivery * Percy at the Rescue Centre * Train Maker * Charlie's Day at the Quarry * Reg and the Scrapyard * Salty at the Docks * Thomas at the Rescue Centre * Charlie at Ulfstead Castle * Sea Monster Pirate Set * On-the-Go Playbox * Super Station Set * Steamies Fuel and Go * Cranky at the Docks * Knapford Station Portable * Spiral Tower Tracks with Thomas * Spiral Tower Tracks with Percy * Spiral Tower Tracks with Diesel 2018 * Robot Rescue * Robot Thomas Adventure in a box * Blue Mountain Quarry Track Packs 2017 * Curves and Straights Track Pack * Bridges and Curves Track Pack * Space Mission Track Pack * Shark Escape Track Pack Trivia * Adapters to connect Adventures track and trains to those of Take-n-Play are available directly from Fisher-Price. The couplings are a nod to the early ERTL models, they are compatible to an extent with varying results. * The engine models are the same as those of the Collectible Railway and 2014-onwards Take-n-Play. As such, they share many of the same characteristics, including: ** Edward, Henry and Merlin are incorrectly depicted as 2-6-0's. ** Henry is incorrectly depicted with a Fowler tender although it is a nod to the one as seen in the illustrations of the later books. ** Gordon is depicted with a 0-6-2 wheel arrangement. ** Hiro, Spencer, Connor, Belle and Caitlin are depicted with a 2-6-2 wheel configuration. ** Emily has a 2-2-2 wheel arrangement instead of her 4-2-2 wheel arrangement. ** Oliver has an 0-6-0 arrangement rather than his 0-4-2 configuration. ** Gator has a Bo-Bo wheel arrangement like a diesel. * Some engines seem to have some details removed, like those on Ashima's bufferbeam and cylinders. * Some of the tender engine's prototypes are depicted with Fowler tenders, when the actual model has the correct tender body. * Many of the tender engines have the red footplate (chocolate for Emily or either colour for each engine) above their wheels, much like their Take-n-Play predecessors and unlike their Collectible Railway models which had the tender molded onto the footplates themselves, which are same color as the tender itself. * Toby's bufferbeam and buffers are grey like his cowcatchers. * Gina has her nameplate only on her right side. * Trevor's wheels are grey instead of red, much like his Take Along predecessor. * Hugo's wheels are black instead of blue. ** His propeller also has three blades instead of four blades. * Diesel's face is printed on, much like the ones on the Minis toy range. * Rosie is still seen in her lavender pink livery rather than her current cherry-red livery from Season 21 onward. * In the Monster Maker Train Pack prototype, Gator is seen wearing a duplicate middle piece from Max. * The Talking Space Mission Thomas' space helmet is the same as the Stanley in Space model's helmet. * Space Mission Thomas, Dino Discovery James, Pirate Quest Diesel and Shark Escape Salty are all US, AUS and UK-exclusives. * Timothy's promotional image depicts him with a full red buffer beam, similar to his Take-n-Play predecessor, but the produced item incorrectly has the red coloring on the bottom half with the top half being blue. * The Space Mission Thomas, Dino Discovery James, Pirate Quest Diesel and Shark Escape Salty models all use their molds from the pre-2014 era of Take-n-Play, though their chassis are the same as their normal Adventures models. ** They also feature the same voices as their Take-n-Play counterparts. * Some rolling stock's coupling hooks are black and do not rotate. * Kevin is shown to have a front coupling and rail wheels, inaccurately depicting him as a railway vehicle much like his 2014-2016 Take-n-Play predecessor. * The prototype Light-Up Racer engines only have a front light, which look similar to their Take-n-Play predecessors, while the produced models just have a front coupling hook. * The Shark Escape Track Pack and Space Mission Track Pack are re-themed variants of the Bridges and Bends Track Pack and the Curves and Straights Track Pack respectively. * Oliver (Excavator) is incorrectly labeled as a crane. * Theo is missing his name plate and he also has no front coupling hook. This is because his face is too low down to accommodate one. ** His promo also depicts him without his gear-spokes on his biggest gear. * Merlin's running board is re-used from Henry's. * Frankie's eyes lack eyelashes. * On the 'Dino Discovery' set box artwork, Luke has Thomas' face. * Jack and Theo's coupling hooks are abnormally high. * Shane's prototype is missing his front coupling hook. * The 'Charlie's Day at the Quarry' play set lists Thomas on the blurb instead than Charlie. * Lexi's final model has a black cowcatcher instead of a gold one. External links * https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CotwN3UUMAQE_lM.jpg:large * http://thomas-friends-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/2018 de:Adventures pl:Adventures Category:Merchandise